the dangers of sexting RWBY
by zachlorthan
Summary: Smut, lemon, smut, Rwby, smut, and more smut. Blake and yang. Enjoy. Yang sends Blake a sext as a joke. Things get out of hand. Goes along with white rose. Classroom tease. Story has been polished. Comments, criticisms, segustions welcome.


Yang struggled to keep her eyes open as yet another of Mr. Port's lectures drew on, explaining how he had singled handedly brought down a Nevermore that was blah blah blah. Why is this class so BORING! She looked around the room, and caught Blake's eye. She pulled her scroll out, carful to keep it under the desk as she typed out a quick message, sending it to her.

How's it going? You still awake?

Obviously.

How do you stand these 'lectures'? I've considered 'accidentally' lighting my desk on fire to get me out.

Lol. If you do, take me with you.

What about Ruby and Weiss?

Their... Preoccupied at the moment. ;-)

Yang turned to see Ruby, casually draped over Weiss's shoulder, innocent enough, if it weren't for Weiss's beet red face as Ruby nibbled on her ear. Her other hand was hidden under the table, but yang could make a few guesses as to what it was doing. Pyrrha sat next to them, seemingly oblivious, but Yang noticed her eyes were fixed on the teacher, her left hand tapping out a steady beat. As Port turned towards them, the hand stopped moving and Ruby drifted slightly away from Weiss, although her arm remained were it was. As Port turned away, Ruby continued to assault Weiss. Pyrrha's hand began to tap again.

Yang couldn't help but giggle at the sight, managing to keep the sound quiet, just. She went back to her scroll, typing.

I almost feel bad for Weiss. Ever since she and Ruby started going out, Ruby's been bordering on sexual assault at every opportunity.

It doesn't look like she's not enjoying it.

As soon as Yang finished reading it, Weiss gave a shuddering gasp. Ruby must of hit one of her sweet spots. Port, luckily, was caught up in a graphic depiction of how many feathers he had ripped out of the demon bird. Yang went back to the scroll, saying

Why can't we be like that, huh? I'd have you shuddering and twisting in pleasure In no time.

She sent the message, keeping her face on Blake to gauge her reaction. Blake read the message,and her face made Weiss's look like an albino. Blake, not to be out done by the blustering blond beauty, typed out her own message.

Yang looked at the message and almost choked.

Oh please. I'm a cat. Learning to please is my job. I bet I'd have you squirting in less than a minute.

Yang wasn't sure if she should take that challenge. Class was ending in less than ten minutes. Hmmmmm. She smiled deviously as she typed out her next message and clicked send.

Meet me in the empty dorm room at the end of the hall, and we'll see just who is the best.

She looked over at Blake, and registered the shock on her face as she read the message. Then she smiled. She typed out her own message.

Twenty minutes. I go first.

Yang wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not, but didn't have time to decide as the bell rang. Blake slipped out in the crowd, Weiss being dragged by Ruby to find a more private place for their antics. Yang decided it would be worth a look, and proceeded to the room.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened as Blake stepped in. Yang lay on one of the empty beds, her usual yellow shirt and brown short shorts her only attire. Blake wore her black night robe, under which Yang could make out her usual white shirt that she wore to bed. Yang started to say that they didn't need to do this, when Blake tackled her, pressing her lips hard against Yang's, before whispering sensually in her ear, "I told you. I am all about physical pleasure. You, will not win this bet."

She removed her robe and shirt, revealing lacey black underwear. Yang managed to get her shirt off, but because Blake was straddling her, she couldn't get her shorts off. Unlike Blake, yang wore no bra, finding that her shirt had more than enough support for her ample breasts. Blake examined the body before her, her face that of a predator deciding what part of her kill to eat first.

She kissed yang again, forcing her tongue into the blonde, too impatient to ask. Yang moaned as the wet muscled massaged her own. She felt Blake's hands begin to grope her body. Fingers massaged her breasts, drawing numerous gasps from Yang, who's hands were not idle as than ran through the smooth locks of black hair on Blake's head. Her hands touched the bow, asking silently for permission. One of Blake's hands met Yang's at the base of the bow, and together, they pulled it off.

The cute little cat ears emerged, twitching at their release from the confines of the bow. Yang was tempted to touch them, but Blake caught her hand, whispering "not until your turn, love." She then went back to her assault on Yang, and Yang was forced to forget about the ears as a cry of pure ecstasy was drawn from her, Blake's hands finding their new target on the inside of Yang's left thigh. They massaged the hard muscles of her legs, drawing out a groan as she teased Yang, her mouth trailing down her chest to her left breast. She gently flicked the brown nipple, feeling it harden under her administrations. Yang had to fight to avoid crying out, managing to keep it to a groan. "Blake, stop teasing! I can't mmph!"

Blake locked lips with her, then whispered in her ear, as provocatively as she could "I told you you wouldn't win this, but if you surrender now, like a good girl, I'll say it was a draw." As she spoke, she moved one hand to the crotch of Yang's shorts, which were already damp, despite Yang's panties. She slowly massaged the area, trying to force her opponent into submission.

Yang's breath hitched at the touch, but she gritted her teeth before saying "nev-ah! Never!" Blake smiled. She had expected no less. Her hand slipped beneath Yang's shorts, staying outside her panties as she continued to massage the soaked cloth. "Then your doom is sealed." She slipped off Yang's remaining clothes, revealing her glistening pussy, and Blake smiled. She had this in the bag. She pushed her head in, slowly drawing her tongue up from Yang's left knee, paying careful attention to the area she had found earlier, drawing her tongue up the thigh. Yang's breath was heavy as she felt every touch, her desire being drawn out, presented to this feline sex machine, better than any vibrator. As Blake moved, she began to hum, sending shivers through Yang's body.

Her tongue paused just before reaching Yang's most sensitive area, drawing lazy circles around her lips. Yang moaned. "Please Blake, no more teasing!" Blake nodded, and with her tongue, first licked her pussy, from bottom to top, flicking gently against Yang's clit. Yang was almost screaming in frustration.

But before she could tell her annoying partner to hurry the FUCK up, she felt Blake shove her tongue into her. She cried out as she felt it caressing her walls, Blake's upper lip constantly brushing against her clit, her hands, still in Blake's hair, clenched at the sudden contact. If it hurt Blake, she gave no indication of it as she swirled her tongue around, searching for the most sensitive areas, ears open to catch Yang's hitching breath and gasps. She found one, driving her tongue against it, nearly sending Yang over the edge. But as she felt Yang tighten, about to release, she pulled out, causing Yang to cry out in frustration.

But Blake had other plans, her mouth moving to cover Yang's, sharing the taste of her juices. As they kissed, she gently placed her fingers against Yang's sex, asking entrance to it once again. Yang gave a compliant moan, spreading her legs as Blake pushed two fingers into her. Soon she had Yang withering and twitching in her hands, a puppet on her two finger string. She once again felt her approaching the edge, and this time, she didn't stop, her fingers picking up the pace as Yang shot past her limit, orgasming hard as she coated Blake's hand with her juices. Yang fell back, breathing hard, and said "well. That happened. That was great, but has anyone ever told you that you an absolute ass during sex?" Blake smiled, curling up next to Yang as she recovered from the sexual torment of the past 20 minutes.

After a couple of minutes, Yang had her strength back, and said "now its my turn. You may have been good, but I'm going to show you how to really do it!" She surprised Blake, rolling over on top of her and kissing the beautiful girl beneath her, lightly tickling her lips with her tongue, slipping it in during the accompanying gasp, tickling the roof of her mouth. One of her hands began to play with her breasts, rolling her already hard nipple between two fingers. Her other hand made a trip north, hands following Blake's hair line, before pushing upwards, hand cupping loosely around the black cat ear situated there. She gently began to massage it, and Blake couldn't help herself. She felt a purr escape her lips, a deep vibrating him filling her chest. She tried to stop, but couldn't, the purr getting louder as Yang scratched the base of the ear with her nails.

A moan pushed out of her, finding freedom in the intimacy of the moment. Continuing her movements around Blake's ears, yang began to move her hand south, gently brushing down the toned muscles of Blake's stomach to rest against the top of Blake's panties. As she stroked the ear, she slowly slid down the black panties, revealing her own, very wet target. A small triangle of soft hair sat just above Blake's pussy, which she prided herself on maintaining, but which now made her slightly nervous. Yang was shaved bare.

Yang whispered gently, saying "someone's enjoying themselves." She continued to stoke the ear, saying "I'll offer you the same deal. Submit, and we'll call it a tie."

"Do your worst, blond demon" was Blake's only response as Yang moved her fingers into position, drawing circles around her clit, flicking once with each pass. Heat began to build a fire in her chest, the feeling from her ears drawing moans and groans with each flick. "I will not-ah, surrender to-ah you!" She managed, before Yang said, "of course not", penetrating Blake. She moved her head down, slowly sucking and licking her nipples.

Her fingers, callused from her constant boxing, were larger than Blake's, and as each one slid in, Blake went nuts, a shriek tearing from her as her mind was assaulted with a wall of ecstasy, flooded with pleasure from two fronts, her ears and her more sensitive sex, almost causing her to lose it right then and there.

Yang began to slide her fingers back and forth, dragging them around inside Blake, every push resulting in a flick of the clit from Yang's thumb. The heat continued to build, Blake feeling the inferno in her chest bursting as she tried to cope with the feelings coming from all over her body. With an almighty heave, and a heavy buck of her hips, Blake came, moaning Yang's name as she sprayed out over the sheets, the pleasure of the moment almost literally blowing her mind.

The hands disappeared from her ears and nether regions, Yang appearing over her as she licked her hand clean. "You taste good cat, but I think I won." Blake nodded, seeing no point in arguing. "You did." The two curled up together, Blake in Yang's arms, her head resting on her ample chest. "I know this is kinda sudden, but you want to grab dinner sometime?" Yang asked, her annoying grin plastered over her face. Blake nodded, saying "only if we can have a rematch after." The girls giggled as they rested, recovering from the ordeal.

The peace of the moment was shattered when the door burst open, then slammed shut as Ruby and Weiss pushed their way in, tearing their clothes off as fast as they could. In the middle of taking off her bra, Weiss saw the two, and gave a gasp, a half naked Ruby spinning around to see them. Almost together, they nearly shouted "this is our spot!"


End file.
